


We Deserve This, Noelani, We Both Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Pancakes, Paperwork, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Season 9 Episode 22, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve treats Noelani to a special day, & time, Just the two of them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 1





	We Deserve This, Noelani, We Both Do:

*Summary: Steve treats Noelani to a special day, & time, Just the two of them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Dr. Noelani Cunha, **_Medical Examiner_** , of **_Five-O_** was glad that the day was almost over, She knew that she was being bitchy. But, She had been through hell, & she was allowed to be pissed off, as she was trying to get over it. She heard the door open, & was about to yell at the person, She was shocked to see that it was Commander Steve McGarrett.

“I am sorry, Commander, I thought you were my assistant, I am trying to finish up as best as I could, But, She hasn’t grasped the concept of her job yet”, She said, as she told the **_Five-O Commander_**. The Shorter Woman was trying to control her emotions, as she was trying to convince him too. He waved her comment off with a dismissive hand, & asked her this.

“You got the latest report done on our latest case ?”, She nodded, & said, “Just got it done, I will send it to you, ASAP, I just need to finish up here”, as she was massaging her temples. It was a long day, & she just wanna go home, & not leave for days. The Hunky Brunette was concerned, & notices that she isn’t herself.

“Are you okay ?”, The Former Seal asked with concern. “Yeah, Just peachy”, Steve nodded, & said, “I can tell, You are biting off people’s heads, & very pissy, I went through the same thing, when I lost Joe, & my team”, He concluded the last part softly. Noelani remembered him mentioning it the other night, “Does it get easier ?”, She asked softly. He nodded, as a response to her question.

“It does, As long as you count on your ohana, & friends as a source of support”, The Dark-Haired Man pointed out with a smile. The Portly Woman nodded, & said, “I will”, Steve cleared his throat, & said this, “We need sweet pancakes at the **_Wailana_** , My treat, Come on”, He helped her lock up, & close everything, & they headed for their favorite spot.

As soon as they got to the Wailana Café, They were shown to their usual table, & made small talk, while they waited for their meal. It was just nice to forget everything for a change, & not worry on top of it. When they were done, Steve protested when Noelani wanted to pay the bill, “I insist”, she said. When they went outside, “Thank you”, She said, “We deserve this Noelani, We both for”, Then, They felt the attraction, & unresolved sexual tension. They experienced their first kiss, & Steve said, “Goodnight, Noelani”, & left her, like she was experiencing a dream. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
